1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the monitoring of the pressure of a vehicle tire, where a pressure sensitive device is disposed at the vehicle wheel for scanning the tire- pressure, including a pressure inlet connected to the interior of the tire and an actuator subjected to the tire pressure against a restoring force, where the actuator serves for generating a regulating distance indicating a tire pressure drop.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The device as set forth above is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,955, which U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,955 appears to be an equivalent of the German Printed Patent Publication DE-28 13 058 C2. The conventional device scans the tire pressure with a pressure sensitive device, disposed at the vehicle wheel, and the device is to display a signal in case of an improper tire pressure. A piston serving as an actuator is subjected to the tire pressure against a restoring force. The restoring force prevails below a predetermined tire pressure, such that a regulating distance is generated, which serves for the actuation of transfer means and for a signal generation. A slowly dropping tire pressure causes a delayed response of the pressure sensitive device, and it can occur that such a pressure drop is initially not indicated.
The conventional device is also taught as an embodiment serving for the monitoring of twin tires. The described response behavior of the pressure sensor device can lead to a situation where, in case of a defect of one of the two tires, a pressure balancing occurs by an ensuing flow of air from the properly operating tire into the defective tire, until the properly operating tire has also dropped so far below operating pressure that this otherwise properly operating tire loses its readiness for operation, at least up to the point in time where an exchange of the defective tire is performed.